opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The End of Madness around the world
As Atazard and Sevoch continue bashing at eachother, we also take a close look at the other fights around us... They are all progressing, each epic in its own way. Shortly after that, we look at the protagonists of the war... Magnus and Owari. Magnus: You know, when I declared that I wanna change the world, I meant that I wanna make it a better place. To heal god has become my goal, and to make this planet the best it could be was what I want to end my life with... What you pulled on this society, however, is just the opposite of that. Owari: Isn't that the meaning, love? I am you in every physical aspect, save for the hair of course, and we share most of the points that make up our personalities... The difference between Jason and Owari is that the one is a fool and the other is the realist. Magnus: I can't say I haven't been thinking about how rotten this world is, but that is exacly why I fight. To make sure than the core of the problem, God's corruption, is reversed. Owari: The fool indeed. The problem of this world isn't its Man Made God. It's people themselves! Magnus: And for that, you'll set the whole world In Flames?! Owari: I set it ablaze to mark the begining of my era! With the global. system totally crashed, I can reboot this planet the way I like. That is one of the things I think Shir didn't manage to do well enough. Magnus: So in essense, I have to stand against another Tyrrant, the third whose tyrrany I will end, all because you wanna be the King and make me the Horse? Owari: You could just surrender peacefully and let me take control. Magnus: There is no way I'm gonna let you run free, not after all these sins. Owari: Oh, but love, you must not forget... I am you, in the end. These are all your sins! Magnus: I may have written sins, but this is simply a tragedy of a grand scale! Owari: Defeat God and then we'll talk about sins and tragedies! Magnus: And so, It begins. I find that having an arguement is futile by now. You are the side of me that never agrees with me. Right now, our actions must speak for our emotions... Owari: *He slowly unseathes some swords he's never shown before, which seem to be of the same caliber that Magnus' swords* Does that not go against your pilosophy of not deciding things by winning or losing? Magnus: *Draws his swords too* This is an internal strife, as you pointed out... Think of it as fighting in our mind to take control. Owari: And indeed, that is what our fight is. Just out of curiosity, what took you so long? Did you manage to decode my riddles? Magnus: Yes, I managed to also come in contact with enough people around the world to make sure that nothing happened to it... In specific parts of the world where your robtos were unleashed, I let it to a specific set of people to take care of them... A flashback shows Magnus talking to Orpheus, which means that the Marines are in the war against Owari. He then approached The Oni Pirates, Marimo's old crew, securing their help against the Army. After that, the Mafia Pirates, who are mentored, in a way, by Marimo, and also played a significant role in this. Last, but not least, he made sure tha the goverment was on alert by contacting Vegapunk, who also told him about George.... Owari: I see... So you mitigated Madness in the World. Good for you Jason... Both: Now, let's begin. They both dash, and the ground beneath them is ravaged. Huge flames appear around Owari's swords, while Magnus wields dense telekineticall force around his own. They four metal weapons come in contact, and mayhem is created around them. Leaving no openings, both martial artitsts attack with all they have got, aiming to kill with every move... Category:Blog posts